GHOSTIE!
by rorororo
Summary: Tidak masuk akal. Itulah ucapan pertama Oh Sehun ketika selesai mendengar penjelasan Luhan. "Kau hantu?"-Sehun "Bukan!"-Luhan (Hunhan! Sehun! Luhan! Slight ChanBaek & ChenMin! Warning! Yaoi! Homo! Gay! Typo!)
1. Chapter 1

Warning! Boyxboy! Yaoi! Homo! Typo!

.

.

Hunhan!

Sehun

Luhan!

.

Mereka bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini asli dari pikiran saya. Mwehehe :v

.

Masih adakah hunhan shipper?

.

Happy reading!!

———————————

Sehun terbangun, melihat jam sekilas, lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, guna membersihkan badan.

Oh Sehun, Ceo perusahaan 'Oh Soft' siapa yang tak tau Oh Soft? Perusahaan terkenal yang membuat sesuatu seperti game, inilah inti perusahaan game di dunia, dan Sehun adalah Ceo-nya, Oh Sehun yang terhormat.

Sehun membuka lemari pakaian, lalu memakai baju formal kantoran, hari ini ada rapat. Sehun mengambil Hp-nya lalu menelfon seseorang.

"Sekertaris Park."

"Oh, ne, presdir. Ada apa?"

"Saya menuju kantor, pastikan tidak ada yang terlambat.

"Baik."

Sehun berjalan ke luar, menyalakan mesin mobil dan bergegas ke arah kantornya.

.

.

 _pappero_pororo_

.

.

"Hiks... luhan, oh yaampun. Bangun lu." Mama Luhan menangis di sisi ranjang rumah sakit

"Kaparat! Siapa yang menabrak anak kita hingga dia terbaring lemas seperti ini?!" Sedangkan ayah Luhan, emosinya meletup-letup.

"Ini, tabrak lari." Polisi yang ada di situ menjawab pertanyaan ayah Luhan.

"Bajingan! Aigoo, Lu, bangun Lu, ini, appa."

Sedangkan raga Luhan hanya terbaring lemas di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Beberapa jahitan menghiasi kulit mulusnya.

Sedangkan jiwa Luhan, dia menangis, melihat dirinya sendiri terbaring lemah, melihat mamanya yang sangat ia sayangi menangis tersedu-sedu.

Oh, tunggu dulu. Jiwa dan raga-nya terpisah?

Oh, apakah Luhan sudah mati? belum. Luhan sekarat. Dan entah bagaimana, raga dan jiwanya terpisah. Jiwanya transparan, seperti hantu dan ia tembus terhadap benda.

"Hiks... apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Jiwa Luhan, benar-benar tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Pergilah, cari seseorang yang bisa melihat mu." Suara hati Luhan berbicara.

"Kemana?"

"Kemana pun itu! Cepat pergi!" Oh, yaampun hati Luhan berteriak, membuat jiwanya lari keluar rumah sakit.

Dengan lemas, Luhan berjalan, menyusuri jalanan hingga akhirnya lalu berdiri disebuah halte, melihat para manusia berlalu lalang di depan sana.

.

.

 _pappero_pororo_

.

.

"Untuk itu kita harus..." Sehun terus berbicara di depan sana, membuat yang mendengar dan melihat, kagum. Lalu berakhir dengan tepuk tangan.

"Kita akhiri disini. Terima kasih."

Sehun menyudahi acara rapatnya, lalu kembali ke ruangan pribadinya.

"Sekertaris, Park."

"Iya, presdir."

"Aku ingin makan bersamamu, Chanyeol."

"Ah, ne. Mau makan dimana hun?"

"Terserah."

Park Chanyeol, sekertaris pribadi Oh Sehun. Mereka sahabat lama, jika kalian menemukan Sehun dan Chanyeol berbicara non formal layaknya sekarang, itu biasa.

.

Sehun mulai memakan makan siangnya, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kekasih mu?" Sehun mencoba menghilangkan keheningan.

"Uhm, Bekhyun? Dia baik, sangat baik." Chanyeol menjawab sekilas, lalu melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Apa menurutmu aku menyedihkan?" Sehun meneguk air yang tersedia.

"Oh, tidak juga. Tapi, kau memang sedikit menyedihkan. Ah maksudku, kau tau? Kau jomblo kesepian. Oh, haha. Maksudku—" ucapan Chanyeol dipotong oleh Sehun.

"Ingin di pecat huh?" Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ah, ani. Maaf." Chanyeol ingin berdiri lalu membukuk, tapi lengannya di tahan oleh Sehun.

"Aku bercanda, Chan." Sehun menurunkan alisnya, lalu memakai kembali ekspresi datarnya.

"Tidak lucu, Hun." Chanyeol meneruskan acara makanya.

.

.

 _pappero_pororo_

.

.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas pelan, berjalan frustasi mengelilingi kota.

"Aku, harus kemana?" Luhan bertanya pada diri sendiri. Kemana suara hatinya? Bukannya dia yang menyuruhnya mencari seseorang.

Luhan berjalan frustasi, hingga akhirnya dia berhenti di depan sebuah restoran. Menatap sebentar, dan menggeleng kecil. Dia tak lapar, tak butuh makanan. Luhan berjalan kembali, menyusuri jalan.

"Haruskah aku menangis lagi?" Luhan bergumam kecil.

"Kemana malaikat maut?" Luhan meremas jemari lentik miliknya.

"Haruskah aku kembali ke rumah sakit?" Luhan memandangi langit biru di atasnya. Jika boleh jujur, dadanya sakit dan sesak.

"Hiks... apa tuhan sejahat ini?" Luhan menyeka air matanya.

"Apa malaikat maut tersesat?" Luhan mencubit pipinya karena ucapan bodoh tak masuk akal yang baru saja keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

"Oh ya tuhan, aku harus bagaimana?" Luhan duduk di trotoar dan menangkup wajah mulusnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Perlahan air matanya turun, membasahi pipinya.

.

.

 _pappero_pororo_

.

.

"Sekertaris, Park. Saya akan pulang. Anda kembalilah ke kantor, awasi para pegawai."

"Baik presdir, Oh."

Sehun memasuki mobilnya, lalu mengendarai mobilnya sangat pelan, terkejut dengan apa yang ia temukan.

"Kenapa dia? Menangis di trotoar?" Sehun tak biasanya memperdulikan orang lain.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya, lalu berjalan keluar menemui seseorang yang menangis di trotoar tadi.

"Eum, anu," Sehun ingin menyapa, namun tiba-tiba Sehun membeku seketika ketika melihat orang yang dimaksud menoleh kearahnya, wajah mungil mulus, mata indah seperti rusa, bibir cherry yang menggoda. Cukup sudah Sehun terpesona seketika.

"Kau bisa melihat ku?" Orang yang dimaksud mengerjap-ngerjap matanya, lalu mengusap air matanya.

"Hei, kau bisa melihat ku? Kumohon jawab."

Sehun mengerenyit, pertanyaan jenis apa itu? Dapat melihatnya? Bahkan semua orang dapat melihatnya.

"Tidak dapat melihat aku ya? Makanya tidak—" ucapan Luhan terpotong.

"Anu, emm—" dan sehun tidak sanggup meneruskan. Dia ingin menculik orang ini. Membawa kedalam rumahnya, mengurung, dan menjadikan dia milik dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bisa melihat ku?"

Sehun mengangguk

"Sungguh?"

"Semua orang bisa melihat mu, nona."

"Hei, aku pria."

"Apa? Hoho, pria?" Sehun tak percaya, pria katanya? Orang super cute yang ada di hadapannya adalah pria? Itu tak masalah, toh orientasinya memang menyimpang. haha.

"Aku, pria! Ish! Menyebalkan!" Orang itu berbicara jengkel.

"Yayaya... terserah mu saja." Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan.

Orang itu menggembungkan pipinya, menatap Sehun jengkel.

Dan Sehun ingin mencubit pipinya, satu langkah ia tambahkan pada orang itu, mengulurkan tangannya dan bersiap untuk mencubit pipinya.

" _Bets.._ "

Tangan sehun tak mengenai orang itu, tangan sehun tembus. Sehun mengerennyit, lalu mencoba memegang pipi orang itu.

"Bets..."

Lagi-lagi tembus.

"Eum... anu, aku—" orang itu ingin menjelaskan, tapi Sehun cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkannya, menuju mobil.

Luhan mengikuti Sehun sampai di depan mobilnya. Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya, hendak masuk, tapi Luhan lebih dahulu bersuara.

"Tolong, aku." Cicit Luhan. Air matanya sudah membasahi pipinya lagi.

"Siapa namamu?" Sehun menutup kembali pintu mobilnya, lalu menghadap ke belakang, tempat Luhan berada.

"Luhan, Xi Luhan." Luhan mencicit kecil sambil terisak, meremas jari lentiknya pelan, lalu menyeka air matanya.

"Oke, Luhan. Berhenti menangis." Sehun berbicara dengan wajah datar, tapi di lubuk hatinya ia ingin memeluk Luhan, dan membuatnya nyaman.

Luhan mengangguk kecil, menyeka air matanya, lalu menatap Sehun dengan ' _Deer Eyes_ ' miliknya.

"Kau menggemaskan." Sehun berbisik pelan, sebisa mungkin membuat Luhan tak mendengar.

"Menggemaskan? Terimakasih." Tapi nyatanya telinga Luhan lebih tajam.

"Ah, ani, maksud ku, ah sudahlah. Aku Oh Sehun." Sehun berbicara gugup.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kau, hantu?"

"Bukan!"

"Jelaskan padaku!"

.

.

.

(Next or delete?)

-pappero_pororo-


	2. Chapter Two!

Happy reading!!

.

.

"Kau hantu?"

"Bukan!"

"Jelaskan padaku!"

.

.

"Tidak masuk akal." Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, duduk di sofa rumah mewahnya sambil menatap Luhan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku juga tak percaya, tapi ini nyata! Aku bisa mengantar mu ke rumah sakit itu!" Luhan jengkel! Tentu saja jengkel, Sehun sudah mendapat lima kali penjelasan namun dia tidak mengerti! Butuh berapa kali penjelasan?! Aigoo, Luhan sudah lelah.

"Baiklah, sekarang—"

"Kumohon bantu aku!" Luhan menyela omongan Sehun.

"Dengarkan ak—"

"Kumohon, Oh Sehun." Lagi-lagi Luhan memotong omongan Sehun.

"Yak! Dengarkan dulu!" Sehun melempar bantal sofa kearah Luhan.

 _bets..._

Bantal itu tembus.

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap matanya, lalu tangannya bergerak memeluk dirinya sendiri dan bergetar—merinding—takut.

"J-jangan lakukan hal seperti itu, merasakan diriku yang tembus dari benda-benda itu membuat aku merinding ketakutan! Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar akan menjadi hantu? Eomma, Lulu takut."

Sehun menelan ludah, lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Lu, maaf, tapi tolong dengarkan aku. Jangan menyela omongan ku." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi datar.

"Maaf, b-baiklah." Luhan menatap Sehun sendu, lalu setetes air matanya keluar, diikuti oleh tetesan lainnya, hingga akhirnya isak-kan Luhan lolos dari bibir cherry-nya itu.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu mendengus. Bisakah Luhan tidak menangis? Disini Sehun juga tersakiti—merasa bersalah—secara tidak langsung! Sehun berdiri, lalu duduk di samping Luhan, inginnya dia memeluk Luhan yang terus terisak, namun dia urung niatnya.

"Lu, aku akan mandi. Berhentilah menangis, oh yaampun."

"Mandi saja sana! Tinggalkan saja aku!" Luhan berteriak marah, sambil terus terisak.

Apa-apaan ini? Sehun tidak mengerti, Luhan menangis karena ia lempar dengan bantal, lalu sekarang marah karena akan ditinggal mandi? Mata sehun berkedut-kedut menatap Luhan yang juga menatapnya sengit dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Hei! Berhenti menatap ku seperti itu!" Sehun sekuat tenaga tidak menaikan volume suaranya.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku menatap mu seperti ini?!" Luhan melotot—imut—kearah Sehun, tepat pada matanya.

Sehun menelan Ludah susah payah, Luhan terlalu imut, Sehun tidak kuat.

"Dengar. Lu, aku akan mandi. Lalu akan kembali, membahas masalah mu nanti, setelah mandi." Sehun berpura-pura menangkup wajah Luhan dengan tangannya, Luhan tak bisa ia Sentuh, ingat.

"Ouh, apa kau ingin ikut mandi bersama? Tadi kau berteriak marah karena aku akan meninggalkan mu mandi, apa itu sebuah kode untuk mandi bersama?" Sehun memakai pose berfikir.

"Jangan gila." Luhan memajukan bibirnya lalu menggembungkan pipinya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, lalu pergi kearah kamarnya tuk mandi dan berganti pakaian.

 _Hiks, eomma lulu takut! Ouh ya ampun! Aku bisa gila! Bisakah kalian memikirkan, atau setidaknya terlintas dibenak kalian, tembus pada benda! Oke, semua benda! Bahkan tadi aku tak bisa menaiki mobil! Aku harus berjalan sampai sini! Aku tidak bisa duduk di sofa! Aku akan jatuh! Dan mungkin saja aku tidak bisa naik ke lantai dua! Kenapa aku seperti ini? Padahal aku selalu jadi anak manis! Anak penurut! Anak berprestasi! Anak yang diandalkan! Apa salahku hingga jadi seperti ini? Tidak adil!_

Luhan berteriak dalam hati. Marah, sedih, takut, kecewa, tidak percaya, putus asa, bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

 _Aku lebih memilih mati saja kalau begitu!_ Teriak Luhan—lagi—dalam hati

 _Dasar gila. Sudah beruntung kau tidak mati! Tarik kata-kata mu kembali! Sebelum malaikat pencabut nyawa datang!_ suara hati Luhan berbicara.

"Aku tarik kata-kata ku. Aku ingin hidup." Ucap Luhan datar.

"Ehem! Xi Luhan?" Suatu suara masuk kedalam gendang telinga Luhan. Mencoba mencari asal suara, Luhan menengok kanan lalu kekiri, kedepan lalu kebelakang. Nihil, tak ada siapapun.

"S-siapa?" Ucap Luhan ragu-ragu.

"Malaikat maut."

"Omo! Jangan bercanda! Ini tidak lucu!" Luhan menaikkan volume suaranya, lalu kembali menengok kanan, kiri, depan, belakang, atas, bawah. Nihil, tak ada siapapun.

"Dengar, kau Xi Luhan bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Baik, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan dirimu, Lu."

"Sebelumnya, bisa tunjukan dirimu?" Luhan amat sangat penasaran.

"Kau bukan malaikat maut 'kan? Tadi hanya lelucon kan?"

"Ah, sebelumnya, aku malaikat maut. Aku tidak bisa dilihat. Kecuali jika nyawa mu akan segera pergi. Yang artinya, aku akan bisa kau lihat, jika kau sebentar lagi mati. Mengerti?" Suara itu menyapa gendang telinganya lagi.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Jadi, aku hanya bisa melihat dirimu jika aku akan mati? Hmm... jadi, aku belum akan mati, karena belum bisaa melihat mu? Begitu? Aku mengerti." Luhan mengangguk riang. Perasaannya lega, karena satu fakta bahwa dia belum akan mati.

"Iya, kurang lebih begitu." Suara itu kembali terdengar.

"Dengar, Lu. Ada yang aneh dengan dirimu. Aku tidak tau alasan kenapa jiwa dan raga dirimu terpisah. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada mu."

"Jika kau menanyakan kenapa aku seperti ini? Aku juga tidak tau." Luhan meremas jari lentik-nya, perasaan lega menguap entah kemana, terganti oleh perasaan cemas. bahkan, malaikat maut pun tak tau alasannya kenapa jiwa dan raga Luhan terpisah.

"Bukan. Bukan itu yang ingin aku tanya kan." Jeda beberapa detik lalu dia lanjutkan, "Kenapa kau bisa terbaring di kasur rumah sakit?"

"A-aku mengalami tabrak lari. Seingat ku, mobil itu menabrak dari arah belakang hingga akhirnya mobil yang aku kendarai terdorong menabrak tiang listrik." Luhan menelan ludahnya susah payah, bayangan kecelakaan bermunculan seperti potongan sebuah film di pikirannya.

"Aku tidak tau kelanjutannya. Tapi saat aku terbangun, jiwa dan raga ku terpisah."

"Saat itu, aku pikir aku sudah mati. Tapi, tak ada malaikat yang menjemput."

"Yang aku lihat saat itu, hanya eomma yang menangis, dan baba yang marah-marah."

"Hiks... aku bingung setengah mati! A-aku berjalan keliling kota. Tanpa tujuan. Hingga akhirnya, Oh Sehun datang dan—" ucapan Luhan terhenti karena di potong oleh suara malaikat maut.

"Oh Sehun, membawa mu kesini?" Suara itu memotong ucapan Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk, lalu menyeka air matanya. Luhan sekarang adalah Luhan yang cengeng, bukan lagi Luhan yang mengaku manly.

"Ah, aku tidak menemukan kunci masalahnya. aku akan membawa mu keduniaku. Jika kau berkenan kau akan kubawa kesana."

"Maksudmu? Aku akan kau bawa kedunia lain? Aku tidak mengerti." Luhan memakai ekspresi bingung plus cemas.

"Di dunia ini terbagi menjadi dua dunia, dunia bawah, dunia yang kau tempati sekarang. Dan dunia atas, dunia yang akan kau tempati setelah meninggal. Mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk antusias.

"Jadi aku akan mampir kedunia mu? Lebih tepatnya dunia atas. Mau apa disana?"

"Disana ada perpustakaan super besar, yang mungkin memiliki banyak info tentang keanehan dirimu."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Sebelum Luhan mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti 'memangnya bisa aku ke sana?' Atau 'bagaimana caranya tuk kesana?' Tapi suara Oh Sehun mengalihkan segala atensi fokus Luhan.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku menuju kesana." Oh Sehun sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di balik telponnya.

"Iyaa, sudahlah, toh aku juga akan kesana. Tunggu dua puluh menit tuk aku sampai sana." Suara Oh Sehun menyiratkan kekesalan.

Sehun berhenti di hadapan Luhan, menatap lama bola mata rusa indah milik Luhan.

"Ehem, jadi?" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya, kemanapun asal jangan ke arah Sehun.

"Apanya yang jadi?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

Luhan merotasikan bolamatanya, lalu menatap tajam kearah Oh Sehun. Jangan lupakan tujuan utama Luhan mengikuti Sehun.

"Tentu saja tentang masalah ku, bodoh!"

"Okey, jangan terbawa emosi. Aku ada urusan mendadak di kantor. Kita akan membahas ini nanti saat aku pulang dari kantor bagaimana?" Oh Sehun tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Janji?" Luhan mengulurkan jari kelingking-nya.

"Janji." Sehun menyambut jari Luhan dengan Jarinya, lalu berpura-pura menautkan jarinya, Luhan tidak bisa ia pegang, ingat.

"Aku akan menunggu mu dirumah?" Luhan pasti akan amat sangat bosan jika hanya menunggu Sehun dirumah.

"Memangnya kau mau berjalan ke kantor ku?" Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Benar juga. Aku tak bisa menaiki mobil. Aku tidak mau berjalan." Luhan merenggut, sudah dipastikan ia akan mati bosan.

"Nah kan, jangan salahkan aku." Sehun berjalan menjauh mengambil tas beserta kunci mobil yang di atas sofa.

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu." Sehun berjalan kearah pintu.

"Hati-hati." Luhan menyempatkan melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

 _pappero_pororo_

.

.

Lima menit setelah kepergian Oh Sehun, Luhan masih ada ditempat yang sama.

"Malaikat maut," Luhan ingin memastikan, apakah malaikat maut masih ada disini.

"Ya, apa?" Suara itu menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Oh Sehun, tampan bukan?" Luhan terkekeh sendiri saat menyadari pertanyaan bodoh yang ia lontarkan.

"Apa? Tampan? Kau tau, aku lebih tampan darinya."

Luhan memutar bola mata malas.

"Soal dunia tadi—" omongannya dipotong oleh Luhan.

"Maaf, sebelumnya, boleh tau namamu?" Luhan tersenyum lebar. Terdengar helaan napas dari malaikat maut, mungkin ia merasa risih, atau tak nyaman.

"Aku, Wu Yi Fan. Kau boleh memanggil ku Kris."

nyatanya, tak ada yang tau apa yang direncanakan tuhan pada semua hambanya.

.

.

Pappero_pororo

.

.

Hai, thanks dukungannya #KetjuphBasah #DiTabok

Ga nyangka lho, aku kira satu orang pun ga ada yang minat. Hehe, makasih yah!

Moment ChanBaek ChenMin, belum ada, hehe, tunggu chapt selanjutnya.

bocoran chapter selanjutnya,

"menemani Luhan yang kau tinggalkan sendirian. apa kau gila? Luhan bisa saja diculik setan haus nyawa."

"masuklah kedalam boneka ini."

 _Delete or next?_

 **roro**


	3. Chapter 3!

_Happy reading!_

.

.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Wu Yi Fan, atau bisa dipanggil Kris."

.

.

.

Pappero_pororo

.

.

.

Luhan merenggut, sudah berjam-jam ia menunggu kedatangan oh Sehun yang tak kunjung datang. Sehun tadi berangkat sekitar jam tiga sore, lalu sekarang sudah jam sembilan malam, tapi dia tak kunjung datang.

Luhan menghela napas, ia ingin segera bertemu Oh-sialan-Sehun. Menunggu akan jadi hal yang paling Luhan benci untuk seterusnya.

Luhan mendengus, merasa dibohongi. Memajukan bibirnya menggembung kan pipinya dan mengerutkan alisnya, lalu bergumam "akan ku pukul Oh Sehun!" Melupakan fakta, bahwa ia tak bisa menyentuh Oh Sehun, lebih tepatnya tembus.

"Argh!" Luhan mengerang kecil, merasa frustasi. Lalu melihat sekeliling, rumah Oh Sehun gelap, tentu saja karena Luhan tak bisa menekan tombol saklar untuk menyalakan lampu.

Berdecak kesal, lalu memilih keluar rumah. Diluar sama halnya, gelap, tapi karena lampu luar rumah menyala serta lampu jalan terang benderang, keadaannya lebih baik dari pada didalam yang gelap gulita. Luhan terus berjalan, berkeliling rumah, sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di dekat air mancur, yang sekelilingnya ditumbuhi bunga. Menarik napas dalam, mencoba menghirup udara malam yang lebih bersih ketimbang siang. Lalu mendongak ke atas, untuk melihat langit biru tua yang dihiasi bintang, kerlap-kerlip, tidak ada banyak bintang, hanya ada satu, dua, dan seterusnya.

"Indah." Satu kata keluar dari bibir mungilnya, setelah melihat bulan purnama berwarna cerah.

" _siing..._ "

Cahaya muncul dari dalam bulan, membentuk seekor kijang atau mungkin rusa? Luhan tak tau. Mengedip'kan matanya berulangkali untuk memastikan, apa yang ada disana. Memekik pelan saat menyadari bahwa kijang—atau apapun itu—keluar dari bulan, turun menuju dirinya.

"A-apa itu?" Luhan tergagap sendiri, rasa takut menyergap dirinya.

Perlahan, kijang itu terus turun, kijang dengan tanduk bercabang dan juga bersinar. Luhan menggeleng, lalu bergumam ''ini tidak masuk akal.''

Sebenarnya, sejak tadi pagi dia sudah mengalami hal-hal tidak masuk akal. Seperti, ia yang menjadi korban tabrak lari, jiwa raga yang berpisah, bertemu Oh Sehun, dan mengobrol dengan malaikat maut, Wu Yi Fan.

Ada yang tidak beres. Luhan tidak tau, tuhan merencanakan apa. Tapi yang Luhan tau, ini diluar akal, bahkan mungkin tak ada orang memiliki cerita seperti ini. Tanpa Luhan sadari kijang itu sudah ada dihadapannya, Luhan meneguk ludahnya susah payah, lalu menggigil ketakutan, kijang ini, yang ada dihadapan Luhan, amat sangat besar, bercahaya, dan juga memiliki dua tanduk menjulang bercabang tapi aura anggun memancar kuat dari sana. Luhan Berteriak—melengking— seperti wanita, lalu inginnya berlari, namun kakinya seperti dikunci.

"Ouh, siapa anda? Dimana Oh Sehun?" Suaranya lembut, bagai sutra, mengalun indah serta merdu. Oh, Luhan terlalu hiperbolis.

"Apakah kau yang bernama Luhan?" Merasa tidak direspon, kijang itu mengeluarkan pertanyaan baru. Lalu bedecak kagum melihat seseorang yang sempurna didepannya.

"Tidak salah lagi, dia Luhan." Pikir sang kijang.

Luhan hanya mampu mengangguk, tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. suara Luhan tercekat seperti sedang dicekik, walau suara kijang itu menenangkan, tapi tidak menghilangkan rasa takut Luhan.

Kijang itu berputar mengelilingi badan Luhan, berdecak kagum—lagi—saat melihat pahatan sempurna yang ada di hadapan. Bulu-bulu halus sang kijang membelai kulit putih Luhan yang tak kalah halusnya. berputar-putar hingga akhirnya berhenti berputar untuk menatap dalam sepasang bola mata indah bak rusa milik Luhan, berdecak kagum—lagi—saat melihat pantulan dirinya ada di dalam sepasang bola mata itu.

"Kau sempurna." Suara itu mengalun lalu disusul kekehan bak lagu indah tiada tanding. Luhan terlalu hiperbol, tapi ini memang kenyataan, suaranya amat sangat indah.

Warna merah menjalar dari pipi hingga telinga. Merasa malu mendapat pujian dari kijang yang mengeluarkan aura keanggunan.

"T-terimakasih." Luhan berucap lirih. Amat sangat kecil. Hampir tidak terdengar. Namun cukup untuk terdengar oleh makhluk yang memuji.

"Dimana Oh Sehun? Apa belum pulang?" Masih penasaran, mahkluk menyerupai kijang tersebut masih bertanya, pertanyaan yang sama seperti di awal.

Luhan hanya mampu menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan. Namun sebuah bunyi kelakson mobil menjawab semuanya. Mobil Sehun masuk hingga perkarangan dekat dengan air mancur. Kaki-kaki kijang itu terangkat anggun, lalu berjalan dan menghasil kan bunyi senada 'Tak!' 'Tuk!' Seperti itulah suaranya. Hingga akhirnya diam di depan pintu mobil.

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya, lalu bedecak sebal dan sedikit kaget saat menyadari ada makhluk kijang didepan.

"Selamat malam, _noona_." Suara Sehun menyapa gendang telinga

"Aku _hyung_ mu, bukan _noona_." Decak sebal dari sang kijang terdengar.

"Ya, ya, ya. Kenapa kemari?" Tanpa basa-basi Sehun langsung ke inti.

"Menemani Luhan yang telah kau tinggal sendirian." Jeda beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya ia terus kan. "Apa kau gila meninggalkan dia sendirian disini? Bagaimana kalau dia diculik oleh setan haus nyawa?" Suara itu menyiratkan akan tuntutan jawaban.

' _puff!_ '

Kijang itu berubah, menjadi sesosok pria dengan pipi tembam bak bakpau, mata sipit indah, dan raut muka yanag butuh penjelasan.

Luhan terkejut, lebih terkejut dari yang lalu-lalu. Semua sudah tidak masuk akal. Sebentar lagi pasti kiamat. Dari awal pagi, hidup Luhan sudah berantakan, tak lagi tersusun seperti yang Luhan susun.

Korban tabrak lari. Jiwa dan raga berpisah. Tembus benda. Bertemu Oh Sehun. Bertemu malaikat maut, Wu Yi Fan. Melihat kijang jejadian yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sesosok pria mungil. Tolong tampar Luhan sekarang.

"Minseok hyung, tidak perlu secemas ini." Sehun berucap datar. Lalu melanjutkan,"Toh, tak ada setan yang berani datang kemari."

Minseok—kijang tadi—hanya mendengus.

"Jangan lupakan Park Chanyeol, dia setan bukan?" Suara asing, yang berasal dari belakang Luhan membuat semua atensi fokus Sehun dan Minseok beralih pada Luhan. Merasa dikuliti Luhan akhirnya membuka suara,

"B-bukan aku yang bersuara, sumpah!" Luhan mengangkat satu telapak tangannya untuk meyakini.

Terkekeh pelan, "Aku tau bukan dirimu yang tadi berbicara, Lu." Sedikit jeda untuk mengambil napas, lalu melanjutkan, "Yang berbicara ada di belakang mu." Oh Sehun kembali terkekeh.

Luhan berbalik, mendapati pria dengan kepala agak simetris dan senyumnya yang mengembang.

"Hai, Luhan. Aku Kim Jongdae atau biasa disebut Chen, kekasih Oh Minseok." Tangannya terulur kedepan menantikan sambutan tangan Luhan. Tanpa mau membuat uluran tangan itu lebih lama terulur, ia menyambutnya, tapi—

" _Bets.._ "

—tembus, dan tak mengenai uluran tangannya. Sedikit memberi kesadaran pada Luhan bahwa ia masih hanya roh, tembus terhadap benda. Kim Jongdae menatap Oh Sehun meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan sekarang. Mari masuk semuanya." Mengangkat bahunya acuh terhadap tatapan meminta penjelasan dari Jongdae, lalu berlalu meninggalkan ketiganya untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Jongdae berdecak, lalu menatap sayang pada sang kekasih—Minseok—dan berucap "Aku butuh penjelasan, sayang."

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku akan jelaskan. Berhenti memanggil ku 'Sayang', Chen." Minseok berjalan kearah Luhan. Lalu menggenggam tangan Luhan, lembut penuh perasaan.

Luhan menatap bingung Minseok, tangannya bisa bersentuhan dengan Minseok.

"Kau bisa menyentuh ku?"

"Tentu bisa. Mari masuk." Menarik Luhan masuk kedalam rumah. Meninggalkan Jongdae yang sedang merenggut, merajuk.

"Yak! Tunggu aku!" Lalu Jongdae berlari menyusul masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

.

Pappero_pororo

.

.

.

"Masuklah kedalam boneka ini."

Mata Luhan berkedut kesal, mana mau Luhan masuk kedalam boneka! Boneka yang menyerupai perempuan lagi, Hell! Luhan itu lelaki manly!

"Tidak sudi!" Luhan mendelik kearah Oh-Sialan-Sehun.

"Ck! Masuk, Lu! Kau ingin tidak menembus benda kan? Ini sebagai pengganti sementara tubuhmu." Sehun meninggikan suaranya hingga membuat Luhan kaget.

"A-aku bahkan tidak tau caranya." Luhan memakai wajah memelas. Dia amat sangat tidak mau masuk kedalam boneka sialan itu. Barbie? Ewh! Lebih baik masuk kedalam boneka beruang atau apapun, jangan barbie, ini pelecehan!

"Haish!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya.

"Minseok-hyung, tolong beritahu dia." Sehun melempar boneka itu kearah Minseok. Untung Minseok memiliki reflek yang bagus, hingga dapat menangkap boneka itu.

"Dasar tidak sopan." Minseok mengomentari kelakuan Sehun yang seenaknya main lempar.

"Aku tak mau masuk kedalam boneka itu!" Luhan tambah merenggut, emosinya sudah sampai ubun-ubun.

"Ya sudah. Mau kuambilkan boneka yang lain saja?" Suara Minseok mengalun lembut, mengingatkan Luhan pada awal bertemu saat Minseok datang dari bulan menyerupai kijang anggun nan menawan. Luhan memang hiperbol, ingat.

"T-tolong, boneka apapun. Asal jangan boneka perempuan." Luhan mencicit, takut Minseok menganggapnya tidak sopan telah menyuruh.

"Nde, aku akan ambilkan untukmu. Tunggu sebentar." Minseok pergi kearah lantai dua, meninggalkan Luhan bersama Oh Sehun dan Jongdae.

Sehun berdecih pelan lalu bergumam, "tidak mau memakai boneka menyerupai wanita katanya? Cih, dia sendiri sekarang menyerupai boneka berbie tidak layak pakai." Lalu mencoba menahan tawanya, karena omongan sendiri.

Jongdae yang mendengar ikut tertawa pelan. Luhan juga dengar itu! Emosinya meletup-letup ingin meledak.

"Dasar Oh-Sialan-Sehun! Coba kau berkaca, bodoh! Kau seperti mayat berjalan!" Luhan berteriak menggelegar. Jongdae yang mendengar langsung tersentak dan menghentikan tawanya.

"Fuck!" Umpat Sehun pelan, hanya didengar oleh Luhan.

Luhan mengerucut 'kan bibirnya, menggembung 'kan pipinya lalu mendekap kedua tangannya di dada dan membuang muka.

"Sial. Sial. Sial." Runtuk Luhan dalam hati _._ _hei Lu, bagaimana kalau Oh Sehun marah? lalu tidak mau membantu mu lagi, dan kau ditelantarkan. lebih parah lagi, dia bisa saja membunuh mu, Lu. bagaimana ini?! cepat minta maaf!_ Suara hati Luhan berteriak cemas akan hal-hal yang mungkin saja terjadi, dikala melihat wajah Sehun yang datar sedatar tembok dan dingin, sedingin es.

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar, ekspresi kesalnya langsung berubah menjadi cemas.

Sehun tertawa didalam hatinya, walau diluar ekspresinya amat sangat gelap, penuh aura membunuh.

"lihat? Luhan memang amat sangat menggemaskan. Bagai mana mungkin ekspresinya bisa langsung berubah secepat itu?" Sehun terbahak dalam hatinya.

"Nah Luhan! Bagaiman kalau boneka ini?" Suara Minseok yang datang dengan boneka yang ada ditangannya membuat fokus semuanya beralih padanya.

Tadi Minseok mendengar teriakan Luhan, bahkan rasanya jantungnya hampir copot. Dibenaknya muncul pertanyaan "kenapa Luhan berteriak semarah itu?" Namun enggan ia utarakan.

Melihat boneka yang dibawa Minseok, Luhan melotot, merasa bahwa ia memang sedang dipermainkan.

"BONEKA CACING?!"

"Pfft. BAHAHAHAHAHA..." tawa Jongdae dan Sehun meledak, membuncah, membuat gendang telinga yang mendengarnya sakit.

.

.

.

Pappero pororo

.

.

.

Hai! Thanks buat semuanya *tebar cinta*

Hehe, seneng deh.

Next or delete?

Review?

Favorit?

Follow?

THANKS SEMUANYAAAAA!!

.

.

.

Bocoran minggu depan,

"Hell! Wu Yi Fan adalah kakak tiri ku!"

"Aku Park Chanyeol."

"Ini semua salahku."

"Dokter! Dokter! Tolong anak saya dok! Jantung anak saya tidak berdetak!"

"Luhan! Kau dimana?!"

"Luhan, kumohon. Jawab aku! Luhan!"

"S-sehun, maaf."

Ps. Panggil aku 'Roro' aja oke? Okey lah, biar kayak akrab gituuu! Hehe, plis! *aegyo* (ga maksa sih :" *tebar lope-lope*)

Pss. Aku sayang kalian *ditabok*

 _see you!_

 ** _Roro._**


	4. Chapter four!

Luhan ingin menangis, dia benar-benar merasa dipermainkan. Cukup. Luhan lelah.

"Hiks..."akhirnya Luhan menangis, hatinya rasanya remuk. Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan tuhan, Luhan tidak tau, tapi apapun yang ia rencanakan, tolong hentikan.

"K-kalian jahat." Luhan tidak akan mau masuk kedalam boneka cacing itu! Perasaan Luhan tersakiti! Katakan saja Luhan cengeng! Mendengar tawa Sehun dan Jongdae yang membuncah merusak gendang telinga bagai pisau bagi hati Luhan.

"Aku mau pergi." Tiga kata yang membuat semuanya diam seperti patung.

Luhan keluar dari rumah Sehun, niatnya hanya ingin menyendiri di depan air mancur. Tapi kakinya membawa dia keluar gerbang rumah Sehun. Berbalik kearah awal ia datang. Entah ingin kemana. Menyendiri, sendirian, meratapi nasib, ditengah jalan. Walau otak dan logikanya menyuruhnya berbalik masuk kedalam rumah Oh Sehun, tapi kakinya tetap bergerak keluar.

"Eh?" Jongdae membuyarkan semuanya.

"Luhan?" Oh Sehun baru menyadari bahwa Luhan sudah keluar.

"Luhan!" Sehun segera keluar rumah.

.

.

.

Pappero pororo

.

.

.

"Aish! Sial!" Luhan berteriak dalam hati. Sekarang, mau kemana dia? Malam hari tanpa tujuan, good, Luhan ingin berbalik kerumah Sehun tapi ia terkalahkan oleh gengsi. Makan tuh gengsi!

"Dingin." Luhan berucap lirih sambil menatap kaki-kakinya yang entah mau membawa dia kemana.

" _bugh...!_ "

"Maaf, maaf, maaf." Luhan membungkuk-bungkuk kan badannya, ia baru saja menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, _aniyo_. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf." Orang itu ikut membungkuk.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku yang salah. Maaf." Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya.

Luhan mendongak, untuk melihat wajah orang yang telah ia tabrak. Tinggi, kuping lebar, senyum bodoh yang sialnya tampan.

"Ah, aku Park Chanyeol." Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya bersamaan dengan senyum bodohnya yang makin melebar.

"Xi Luhan." Luhan menyambut uluran tangannya. Seperti ada yang aneh, namun Luhan tidak peduli. Luhan tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya.

"Malam-malam begini, kau ingin kemana? Sekarang dingin sekali, lho." Orang itu melepas genggaman tangannya, lalu memasukan tangannya ke dalam kantung hoodie hitamnya.

"Aku ingin menjauh dari Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongdae yang amat sangat menyebalkan! Kemanapun itu! Aku ingin menjauh!" Luhan berteriak dalam hati, tidak mungkin ia menjawab seperti itu. Merasa bingung ingin menjawab apa, Luhan mencoba mencari alasan. Ah! Mini market yang tak jauh didepannya!

"Ah, aku hanya ingin membeli sesuatu di mini market itu." Luhan menunjuk mini market di belakang Chanyeol.

"kalau begitu hati-hati, Lu." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya kearah surai coklat madu milik Luhan, lalu mengacaknya pelan. Dan ada sesuatu yang sepertinya telah Luhan lupakan, namun sekali lagi Luhan tidak peduli.

"Ah, _ne_. Terima kasih Chanyeol-ah." Luhan sedikit membungkuk lagi, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya menatap punggung kecilnya yang terus berlalu.

"Baunya seperti..." Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan omongannya, ia malah terkekeh pelan dan tersenyum seribu arti yang susah tuk dijelaskan.

Luhan terus berjalan tanpa menengok kebelakang. Terus berlalu bahkan tidak berhenti saat sampai didepan mini market. Toh dia tidak mungkin bisa menyentuh barang-barang didalam mini market itu, Luhan tembus semua benda, ingat.

Chanyeol yang masih terdiam menatap Luhan tersenyum makin lebar.

"Membohongi ku, eoh?" Chanyeol bertanya pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat Luhan yang tak berbelok kearah mini market yang katanya ia tuju.

" _puff!_ " Lalu menghilang seperti debu.

.

.

.

Pappero pororo

.

.

.

"Luhan!" Sehun sibuk berteriak di halaman rumahnya. Entah kenapa, rasa cemas membludak luar biasa, padalah disini yang membutuhkan bantuan kan Luhan, Bukan dia.

"Lu!" Jongdae ikut berteriak, merasa bersalah karena tadi ia paling keras tertawa.

"A-aku akan ketempatku, aku akan melacak Luhan lewat _bola cermin_. Sehun, carilah keluar rumah, dia pasti tidak jauh. Chen, terbang menggunakan alat-alat mu itu, cari dia." Minseok sudah merubah diri menjadi seekor merpati, lalu mengepak kan sayapnya menuju bulan.

Jongdae mengambil kotak kecil yang ada disaku celananya, lalu menekan-nekan tombol yang ada disana.

" _puff!"_

Muncul sepasang sayap putih panjang nan lebar dibalik punggung Jongdae. Dia tersenyum puas melihat penemuan terbarunya yang memuaskan.

"Penemuan baru, _hyung_?" Sehun bertanya antusias, _wow_ , lihat sayapnya, itu keren, Sehun ingin yang warna hitam. Sedangkan Jongdae hanya mengangguk, membetulkan pertanyaan Sehun. Lalu mulai mengepak-ngepak kan sayapnya. Perlahan tubuh Jongdae terangkat, lalu mencoba menyesuaikan diri. Ini kedua kalinya ia memakai penemuan ' _Wings_ '-nya, pertama saat percobaan, kedua saat sekarang.

"Nah, Sehun, aku akan mencari Luhan dari ketinggian. Bahaya jika ada manusia lain yang melihat penemuan baru ku ini." Sejenak Jongdae berheti bicara, lalu melanjutkan, " _huft_ , ini merepotkan. Okey, aku pergi dulu, Hun. Cepat cari Luhan, ada banyak setan haus nyawa yang berkeliaran." Jongdae mengepak kan sayapnya tinggi-tinggi hingga ia tidak terlihat.

"Benar. Ini merepotkan." Sehun bergumam kecil, Luhan adalah satu-satunya yang telah membuat Sehun sepanik ini, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Sehun tidak seharusnya panik. Toh Luhan hanya salah satu nyawa yang ia temui dari ribuan nyawa lainnya.

"Persetan. Aku akan mencarinya."

.

.

.

Pappero pororo

.

.

.

Pemuda manis ber- _eyeliner_ yang sedang duduk dipojok kafe itu menggerutu. dua puluh menit ia menunggu kekasihnya di dalam kafe ini. Dia bahkan sudah memesan minuman berupa milk tea, yang seharusnya ia minum bersama orang yang sedang ia tunggu. Kalau saja dia memang tidak cinta, ia bisa saja keluar dari kafe itu lalu pergi dan tak pernah menghubunginya lagi. Namun apa daya, cinta membuatnya bertahan. Sekiranya ia masih sanggup, ia akan memperjuangkan. Pemuda manis itu kini menyedot minumannya melalui sedotan, air minum itu mengalir perlahan melewati tenggorokan, dahaga yang tadi menyergap sudah hilang.

"Lama sekali." Suaranya lirih, menyiratkan kekecewaan.

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun, nama pemuda manis tadi, dia memang sering menunggu, bahkan dia terlalu sering, hingga itu bisa disebut jadi rutinitas. Saat sebelum ia pacaran, ia digantung bak jemuran, lama sekali. Tapi karena cinta, ia tetap menunggu, sampai akhirnya ia mengangkat dirinya, lalu membawanya masuk kedalam rumah, menyetrikanya, melipatnya, lalu memasukan kedalam lemari, harus menunggu lagi untuk giliran dipakai, namun ia tak kunjung dipakai, entah alasannya apa, mungkin karena ia tidak menarik. Saat akhirnya kekasihnya sadar bahwa sedang ditunggu, ia akhirnya memakai baju itu. Ia memakai Baekhyun, entah karena cinta atau alasan apapun. Perduli setan, Baekhyun hanya ingin mendampinginya. Baekhyun kadang merasa bahwa dirinya bodoh, oh, dia memang bodoh, menunggu terlalu lama padahal pada akhirnya mungkin saja dia digantikan. Sebagai baju, tak selamanya ia bersih. Ia akan kembali ke mesin cuci, dijemur lagi, lalu disetrika lagi, memasukannya kedalam lemari lagi, lalu baju itu akan menunggu lagi. Dan itu yang Baekhyun takutkan, ia takut kehilangan. Kehilangan kekasihnya. Dia juga takut digantikan. Diganti dengan baju lain.

"Tidak. Itu tidak akan terjadi."

Pada saat pacaran pun, ia tetap sering menunggu. Kekasihnya selalu datang terlambat, penuh alasan-alasan yang akhirnya Baekhyun terpaksa percaya untuk tak memperpanjang masalah. Kekasihnya itu juga sedikit kasar, tapi dia terkadang baik, namun kadang juga terlihat jahat, dalam artian dia tidak menyayangi Baekhyun lagi. Ngomong-ngomong soal kisah percintaan Baekhyun, itu tak seburuk yang kalian kira. Baekhyun bahagia walau hanya didekat kekasihnya itu. Namun, mungkin tidak dengan kekasihnya. Ia mungkin tidak bahagia jika berdekatan dengan Baekhyun.

Pukul sepuluh malam lewat dua puluh. Tiga puluh menit sudah ia menunggu di dalam kafe yang mulai sepi. Bahkan minumannya sudah habis. Baekhyun perlu memikirkan untuk berhenti menunggu, ia harus pulang. Mungkin saja kekasihnya sedang sibuk hingga akhirnya ia melupakan janji. Rasanya sakit campur kecewa. Walau sudah terbiasa, tetap saja ini menyakitkan.

"Aku akan pulang jika kau tidak datang setelah lima belas menit mendatang. Ini terlalu larut. Aku harus pulang." Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan.

Nasib Baekhyun tidak seburuk yang kalian kira, ia mempunyai sahabat yang siap menampung ceritanya. Sahabatnya Luhan, namja dengan surai coklat madu yang selalu membuat Bakhyun tertawa bahagia. Siap menampung keluhan-keluhan, menampung segudang cerita, dan tak henti-hentinya ia selalu menasehati Baekhyun untuk bersabar. Sejujurnya Baekhyun rindu Luhan, namun akhir-akhir ini ia sulit dihubungi, ah lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa dihubungi. Baekhyun khawatir, sangat khawatir, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Namja itu hilang begitu saja tanpa jejak, seperti di telan bumi. Muncul pertanyaan dibenak Baekhyun, seperti,

'sedang apa Luhan?'

'Apa dia baik-baik saja?'

'Kenapa sulit sekali menghubunginya?'

'Aku butuh dirinya. Aku rindu dia.'

Baekhyun menghela napas, memikirkan Luhan membuat waktu berjalan cepat, empat puluh menit sudah ia menunggu. Jika dalan lima menit kekasihnya tidak datang. Ia akan pulang.

Menurut Baekhyun, kekasihnya chanyeol, dia adalah awal Baekhyun bahagia, juga awal ia bersedih. Kadang, Baekhyun berpikir untuk mengakhiri semuanya, namun ia sadar. Chanyeol adalah bahagianya. Dan juga sedihnya.

Empat puluh lima menit ia menunggu. Chanyeol tak kunjung datang. Para pengunjung mulai sepi. Kafe ini akan tutup tepat pukul sebelas malam. Baekhyun memantapkan diri untuk pergi. Kekasihnya yang membuat janji, dia pula yang mengingkari. Dan selalu seperti itu.

"Kau terlalu lama. Aku pulang." Kalimat yang seharusnya ia lontarkan pada kekasihnya itu terurai bersama angin, tak ada yang mendengar kecuali Baekhyun.

Setelah membayar minuman dan berterimakasih pada pelayan kafe, ia berjalan kearah luar, mencari taksi kosong siap ditumpangi.

' _Tring!_ '

 _Notif_ Satu pesan masuk berbunyi. Terpampang nama Chanyeol disana. Ia membuka chatnya.

 **Chanyeol:** baek, kita batalkan janji tadi siang. Aku ada urusan mendadak. Pulanglah.

Baekhyun menghela napas berat. Lalu menjawab,

 **Baekhyun:** tanpa kau suruh aku akan pulang. Sial.

Sebelum Baekhyun menekan tombol _'send'_ ia berpikir seribu kali. Menjawab pesan kekasihnya dengan kata-kata seperti itu adalah pilihan yang buruk. Akhirnya ia menghapus teks pesannya, lalu mengirim dengan kalimat yang berbeda.

 **Baekhyun:** ya, cepat selesaikan urusannya. Nanti kita bertemu

.

.

.

Pappero pororo

.

.

.

Menurut Luhan, ada yang tidak beres. Seperti ada yang mengikutinya. Tapi beberapa kali pun Luhan mengecek, tak ada orang dibelakangnya, kosong, sepi, gelap. Luhan sebenarnya penakut, tapi kaki-kaki sialannya terus membawa ia berjalan menyusuri jalan. Dalam kesendirian Luhan, muncul beberapa pertanyaaan,

'Sudah berapa lama aku berjalan?'

'Ini dimana?'

'Sehun, Jongdae, Minseok, kemana mereka?'

'Aku ingin kemana?'

'Baekhyun, apa dia mencemaskan ku?'

Ngomong-ngomong soal Baekhyun, dia adalah sahabat Luhan, tempat berbagi cerita. Sehari sudah ia menjadi arwah, Luhan ingin bercerita semuanya pada Baekhyun, walau tidak masuk akal tapi Baekhyun akan percaya, tentang tabrak lari, Oh Sehun, Wu Yi Fan, Minseok dan Jongdae, ia ingin bercerita, lalu meminta pendapat. Rasa-rasanya Luhan rindu Baekhyun, akhir-akhir ini Luhan dan Baekhyun saling sulit dihubungi. Mereka mempunyai hidup sendiri. Baekhyun yang sibuk mengerjakan skripsi dan Luhan yang sibuk mencari kerja.

Berbicara tentang Baekhyun selalu membuat Luhan lupa waktu, sekarang Luhan sedang terdiam didepan rumah kecil tua tak layak pakai, ada dua orang anak kecil di depan rumahnya, mereka sedang saling bercanda.

"Kook, kau tau apa yang akan membuat mu berhenti bersedih?" Anak dengan senyum kotak bertanya pada temannya.

"Aku tidak tau, Tae. Apa memangnya?" Anak dengan gigi kelinci imut terlihat antusias menunggu jawaban.

"Rembulan."

"Rembulan? Ada apa dengan rembulan?"

"Yang aku tau, kalau aku menatap rembulan, sedih yang ku pendam akan hilang." Senyum kotaknya sudah luntur, tergantikan dengan raut sedih. Ia memainkan kaki-kakinya yang menggantung di atas kursi kayu sederhana yang cukup untuk lima orang, seperti kursi taman.

"Tapi, rembulan tidak selalu muncul. Kadang ia tak terlihat. Tertutup awan."

"Dan aku merasa, didalam rembulan ada seseorang yang sedang memberi ku semangat."

"Rembulan juga indah, Itu yang ku suka darinya." Mereka berdua menatap lekat-lekat rembulan, sambil tersenyum tipis. Itu bukan senyum bahagia, itu senyum kecemasan. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di benak Luhan. Namun, sekali lagi Luhan tidak peduli.

"Taehyung," Anak dengan gigi kelinci dan senyum imut bergumam memanggil temannya tadi. Satu informasi yang Luhan dapat, nama anak dengan senyum kotak adalah Taehyung.

"Kenapa?" Beberapa detik Taehyung tak menjawab, masih betah memandangi rembulan.

"Aku takut." Cicit kecil dari anak dengan gigi kelinci. Dia memeluk badan mungilnya dengan tangannya. Matanya memanas, siap menumpahkan cairan bening. Ia terisak, air matanya turun deras. Ada rasa sesak yang Luhan rasakan, melihat anak kecil menangis. Dadanya seperti ditikam Luhan tak tega, sedih rasanya.

"Jungkook," terdiam beberapa detik. Taehyung membuang wajah cemas-nya lalu menggantikannya dengan wajah menenangkan. Lalu melanjutkan, "tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan." Dengan suara lirih nyaris tak Luhan dengar. Dan satu lagi informasi, anak dengan gigi kelinci tadi bernama Jungkook.

"Tapi—" belum sempat Jungkook menyelesaikan omongannya, Taehyung segera merengkuh tubuhnya, berusaha menenangkan dengan usapan-usapan lembut di punggungnya. Lalu berbisik, "aku tau. Sekarang, tatap rembulan." Dengan suara pelan. Namun cukup untuk Luhan dengar.

Jungkook dan Taehyung menatap rembulan yang bersinar terang di langit. Perlahan, isak tangis Jungkook mereda. Dan tergantikan dengan senyum manis. Begitupun Taehyung.

Luhan tertegun, melihat dari tempat tinggal mereka berdua, mereka adalah pemulung, anak jalan, yang tidak mampu. Tapi lihatlah senyumnya, senyum kuat yang berharap sejuta harapan. Hatinya mencelos, Luhan adalah anak manja saat kecil, walau saat sudah besar Luhan tak manja lagi, ia merasa kalah dari Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Luhan ikut memandang rembulan, masih di luar pagar. Jika Luhan kesana, Luhan takut mereka melihat keberadaan Luhan. Benar. Rembulan membawa ketenangan, dan entah mengapa, Luhan rasa ada yang menyemangati-nya. Senyum indah merekah di bibir ranum milik Luhan. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kebaikan mama dan papah. Kedua orangtuanya yang telah membuat dia sebesar ini, dan Luhan belum memberi balas budi apapun. Mencari kerja saja Luhan tak becus. Senyum Luhan menghilang. Digantikan dengan air mata. Lagi-lagi Luhan menangis. Luhan rasa, Luhan tak berguna, sekarang saja, orang tua Luhan pasti sedang mencemaskan tubuhnya yang koma. Rasa sesal muncul begitu besar, rasanya Luhan ingin kembali memutar waktu. Tapi ingat, sesal memang muncul di akhir.

Teringat bayang Sehun, dan entah kenapa rasa bersalah menyelimuti tubuhnya, sekarang pasti mereka sedang cemas mencari keberadaan Luhan. Luhan merepotkan banyak orang. Dan katakan Luhan gila karena sekarang ia mendengar teriakan Sehun.

"S-sehun, maaf." Lirih Luhan.

.

.

.

Pappero pororo

.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar asrama kampusnya. Lelah yang ia rasa. Dua puluh menit perjalanan berangkat, empat puluh lima menit ia menunggu, dan dua puluh lima menit perjalanan pulang, tidak menghasilkan apa-apa, semua sia-sia. Mata Baekhyun memanas, ingin rasanya ia bertemu Luhan, menceritakan semuanya. Namun, Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa dihubungi. Muncul prasangka buruk, namun segera Baekhyun tepis. Mata Baekhyun bertambah perih, sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mencoba tidak menjatuhkan bulir air mata. Namun detik selanjutnya Baekhyun menangis.

"Sakit." Dadanya sakit. Namun ia tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Isakan terus mengalun dalam kamar asrama. Baekhyun tidak punya teman kamar, dan kamar Baekhyun kedap suara. Baekhyun mau menangis kek, mau teriak kek, itu tak akan menggangu yang lain.

Isak demi isak terus keluar, matanya sembab basah, Baekhyun hanya butuh istirahat. Tapi satu _notif_ pesan dari Chayeol berbunyi,

 **Chanyeol:** maaf.

Baekhyun menggerenyit saat membaca pesan singkat dari Chanyeol.

 **Baekhyun:** untuk apa? Kau tak punya salah.

 **Chanyeol:** semua. Maaf.

 **Baekhyun:** aku tidak mengerti.

 **Chanyeol:** maaf, aku menyesal.

 **Baekhyun:** chan, aku tidak mengerti.

 **Chanyeol:** Baek, maaf. Maaf. Maaf.

 **Baekhyun:** baiklah aku maafkan. Selamat malam

 **Chanyeol:** tidak. Jangan maafkan aku.

 **Baekhyun:** aku sungguh tidak mengerti.

 **Chanyeol:** apa yang bisa membuat mu memaafkan aku?

 **Baekhyun:** aku sudah memaafkan mu.

 **Chanyeol:** minta lah satu permintaan.

 **Baekhyun:** aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa. Selamat malam

 **Chanyeol:** aku depan kamar mu.

Baekhyun makin menggerenyit tidak mengerti. Depan kamarnya? Ah masa, itu tidak mungkin.

 **Baekhyun:** jangan bercanda.

 **Chanyeol:** buka pintunya.

.

.

.

Pappero pororo

.

.

.

"Luhan!" Sehun berteriak tanpa memperdulikan orang lain. Terus berlari menyusuri jalan, mencari Luhan. Tadinya ia ingin menaiki motornya, namun ia pikir itu akan semakin menambah lama, jadi ia berakhir berlari.

"Luhan! Kau diamana?! Jawab aku!" Sehun berteriak terus menerus. Kaki jenjang panjangnya enggan berhenti. Napas Sehun tersenggal. Mencoba mangatur napas, menarik dan mengeluarkan secara perlahan. Sekarang Sehun sudah melihat, Luhan sedang menangis sambil menatap rembulan. Matanya sudah sembab, isak kecil keluar dari bibir ranumnya. Awalnya Sehun ingin menghampiri Luhan lalu mengomel, namun mendengar suara bisik lirih Luhan membuat dia terdiam,

"S-sehun, maaf." Suaranya cukup untuk terdengar oleh Sehun. Tersenyum kecil, lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati Luhan. Lalu merengkuhnya dari belakang, hanya pura-pura, Luhan tembus, _ingat._

"Kau keterlaluan." Bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan.

Luhan reflek membalikan tubuhnya kearah belakang, lalu terlonjat kaget saat melihat tampang tampan Sehun. Luhan menelan ludahnya susah payah. Lalu menubrukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sehun. Untung saja Sehun tidak terjatuh karena harus menahan berat badan dirinya dan Luhan.

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf." Luhan bergumam di pelukan Sehun, dengan isak kecil dan air mata yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Sehun membelalakan matanya. Ini aneh, sangat aneh. Luhan dapat disentuh. Dia tidak tembus. Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan dengan pelan-pelan, lalu mengusap punggungnya.

"Luhan!" Jongdae datang dengan sayapnya lalu mendarat dihadapan mereka, Luhan hanya melirik sekilas tanpa memperdulikan sayap putih yang ada di balik punggung Jondae, ia memeluk kembali tubuh Sehun dengan erat.

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf." Luhan kembali melanjutkan gumamnya.

Sehun menggeleng kecil, lalu mengusap kembali tubuh ringkih Luhan.

"Tidak, aku yang minta maaf, Lu." Sehun terus mengusap-usap lengannya di punggung Luhan. Aneh memang, ia dapat menyentuh arwah, itu hal ganjil.

"Luhan!" Suara teriakan Minseok tidak membuat Luhan menoleh.

"Hei, Lu." Sehun mencoba melepaskan pelukan, namun malah membuat Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukan.

"Hai _hyung._ Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Suara Taehyung yang ikut mecoba menghentikan tangis Luhan terdengar.

Luhan melepas pelukan, lalu sedikit berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Taehyung. Luhan tersenyum, sehari ia menjadi arwah. Banyak pelajar yang ia dapat. Salah satunya dari anak ini. Luhan menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Taehyung lalu mengusap surai hitamnya.

"Kau benar, rembulan memiliki banyak arti." Luhan tersenyum lalu memeluk Taehyung. Didalam hatinya ia berniat akan mencari orang yang ingin mengadopsi mereka, atau mungkin Luhan sendiri yang akan mengadopsi.

.

.

.

Pappero pororo

.

.

.

"Dokter! Dokter! Tolong dok!" Mama Luhan berteriak histeris mencoba memanggil dokter. Tubuh Luhan tadi sempat kejang-kejang, lalu detak jantung lemahnya semakin melemah. Setumpuk rasa khawatir dan takut melingkupi tubuhnya. Air matanya sudah menghiasi pipinya sedari pagi. Menyesal saat ia telah menyuruh Luhan mencari kerja, jika tau begini, Luhan lebih baik diam di rumah saja.

Dokter datang tergopoh-gopoh lalu segera memeriksa Luhan. Suster menyuruh mama Luhan menunggu sebentar di Luar kamar, awalnya mamanya enggan, namun suster tetep menyuruh, akhirnya ia menunggu didepan kamar bersama suaminya. Menangis tersedu-sedu dipelukan suaminya. Merasa gagal jadi seorang Orang Tua.

"Hiks, aku yang salah." Mama Luhan berucap lirih didalam pelukan. Suaminya hanya menggeleng, lalu mengusap surai coklat madunya.

"Aku yang salah." Mamanya terus mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Tak lama dokter keluar, senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Dan itu membuat sedikit prasangka buruk suami istri disana agak mereda.

"Luhan, baik-baik saja?" Ayah Luhan bertanya cemas. Takut jawabannya sang dokter tak memuaskan.

"Ya, baik,"

Mendengar jawabannya, senyum kedua orang tuanya mengembang, lalu mereka berpelukan lagi dan mengguman kata-kata terimakasih.

"Tapi Luhan belum sadar, kodisi-nya makin melemah. Do'a kalian adalah obat yang terbaik."

.

.

.

Pappero pororo

.

.

.

" _hyung,_ duduk disini." Jungkook menepuk-nepuk bagian kosong disampingnya, mempersilahkan Minseok dan Jongdae duduk.

Setelah kejadian tadi, mereka berkenalan. Lalu mengobrol dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk duduk didalam halaman rumah untuk menatap rembulan yang bersinar cerah.

Minseok dan Jongdae duduk dengan senang hati di bengku itu. Sedangkan Luhan, dia mengambil tiga kardus untuk alas duduk di tanah bersama Sehun. Luhan takut bangkunya akan roboh jika semua duduk disitu. Sehun meluruskan kakinya, lalu menumpu badannya denga tangannya. Luhan memeluk kedua kakinya, sambil menatap rembulan.

Pukul tepat dua belas malam, Taehyung dan Jungkook tertidur dipangkuan Minseok dan Jongdae. Luhan mengajak Sehun, Minseok dan Jongdae pulang. Jungkook dan Taehyung ikut bersama mereka, Jungkook yang digendong Minseok serta Taehyung yang digendong Jongdae. Mereka berjalan, menuju rumah Sehun. Semuanya sama-sama lelah.

Saat sampai pagar, Luhan berhenti karena melihat sesosok dengan pakaian serba hitam. Minseok dan jongdae sudah masuk duluan, Sehun ikut berhenti.

"Kau dapat melihat ku?" Orang dengan wajah tegas, namun agak sedikit tonggos dan baju serba hitam itu bertanya pada Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk. Sehun mengerenyit, Sehun tidak tau kenapa Luhan mengangguk seperti itu. Sedikit aneh.

"Wow, serius? aku ini Wu Yi Fan." Luhan menvoba mencerna apa yang sedang ia alami.

"Wu Yi Fan?" Luhan bertanya lali dijawab dengan anggukan

"Hei, Lu. Sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" Sehun menghalangi pandang Luhan.

"Wu Yi Fan." Jawab Luhan apa adanya.

"Hell! Wu Yi Fan itu kaka tiriku yang sudah meninggal dua tahun lalu." Ucap Sehun, agak sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Luhan. Kalau pun Luhan bisa melihat Wu Yi Fan harusnya ia juga bisa melihatnya.

Alis Luhan mengkerut, lalu mencoba menatap Wu Yi Fan yang terhalang tubuh Sehun.

"Yah, Sehun adikku saat aku masih manusia." Ucapnya kelewat santai. Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau tau arti jika kau bisa melihat ku?" Wu Yi Fan, masih dibelakang Sehun, tersenyum miris kearah Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan mencoba mencerna dan mengingat jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Wu Yi Fan.

"Aku malaikat maut. Jika kau dapat melihat ku, itu artinya kau akan..."

"...segera mati."

.

.

.

Pappero pororo

.

.

.

Hai! Sorry telat update. Sorry kemarin memang kependekan, sekarang udh agak panjang nih ("-")/

Happy 520 day! (Kemarin sih)

.

Next or delete?

Review?

 ** _Roro._**


End file.
